


不能失去你

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	不能失去你

从教堂出来，邦德抱着m飞奔，脑子里只有一个念头:她不能死！

终于坦纳的救援到了，他们把她送进医院，他被医生拦在手术室外焦虑的等待，时间一分一秒的过去，他一直死盯着那扇封闭的门。

过往的一切在他脑海里如幻灯片一样缓缓播放，他想起这些年来她对他的照顾提携，他才意识到她对他意味着什么。过去他想极力否认的事实，如今越发真实而深刻，令他无处可逃。

他想象不到没有她，他将如何继续？生命如同泡影，在他充满谎言和秘密的生活中，她是他唯一的真实。


End file.
